Flash - The evil of Trinity
by Carlthereader
Summary: In 2018 Barry and the team has finally defeated Devoe and safed the world once again. In a dark future in 2045 a Inmate of the worst "prisoner camp" learns his true name, and that he is a metahuman coming from a long line of superheroes. Can the prisoner reach Barry and stopthe the Trinity. Three speedster who have deep connections to team flash. Canon changes - Iris dies s3 AU


**The Flash – The evil of the Trinity**

 **Authors Note:**

Hey and welcome to my newest Flash fanfic. I just want to warn you, before you read any further, that English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes. I have been looking for a beta-reader in the past but without luck. If you are interested to help me out please send me a PM.

If any of you read my other fanfic "Flash: The darkest of all future", I want you to know that I will not continue that one. The whole story was doomed to fail from the beginning, and I had a great lost in views, because I never managed to get on with the main story line. I hope you will enjoy this story, if it turns out well I might turn it into a trilogy later on. I will be using canon from both the tv-show and the Flash comics. I have currently read all the way up from the Silver Age and to Rebirth, and so far the Wally West Era is my favorite.

Quick side note " **Speech** " written that way is, when a speedster modify his or hers voice.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Inmate 34005**

 _ **Former Central City 2045 – Prisoner workcamp "Rouge"**_

Every morning was a hell in camp "Rouge", not for the prison guards, they had the best jobs in the United Worlds, no the camp was pure hell for the Inmates. Everyone knew that if one were unlucky enough to end of in one of the workcamps, one would never again see the outside world. The inmates bore no names just numbers, and most of them had already forgot what they there called before. The Camp itself was more a "work until you drop dead camp" than an prison. The death toll of the camp was the highest in all of the UW. Camp Rouge was famous for housing the most dangerous enemies and Meta-Humans of the Regime. One prisoner had against all odds survived the camp for all of his imprisonment, the inmates true name has long been forgotten both to himself and the rest of the camp, he was just known only as Inmate 34005.

Inmate 34005 had been imprisoned here ever since the Trinity had taken complete control over the world five years ago. Imprisoned at the age of 13, the Inmate was now a man in a world of complete disorder and chaotic evil. Inmate 34005 had not understood the imprisonment at first. He had never done anything wrong, he had merely been a child, when the "Trinity Advance Force" had taken him from his home and brutally killed his mother. He once had a name and a family, but now he had no memory of either one of them. He had been classified as a security number 1 prisoner from the first day, but he had never learned why.

The cell he woke up in, or rather was forced out off sleep by the guards in, was the closes thing he came to call home. His dreams had been the same ones as he had dreamt for the last 6 months. Never changing and forever returning to haunt the few hours of sleep the Inmates were allowed. Some of the other Inmates had a saying " _The Trinity might have taken everything for us, but at least they cant steal our dreams and sleep_ ". It was the only bright thing a inmate could think off, but sleep was also a dangerous thing. If one was to sleep to much or to little the guards could steel away your allowed sleeping hours. Some would say the worst dead penalty a inmate could get was, when their sleep hours was cut down to zero. The unlucky inmate would be forced to work on and on until they passed out, and the guards would make sure they never woke up again.

They were always the same, but he had no idea what they meant. The patrol guard hit his Paton against the door once more, and the Inmate finally seemed to wake for his sleep. " _Up Inmate 34005 it is a bright new day to worship the Trinity_ ". It was his standard wake up call, he loved this part of the guard duty. The Inmates was weakest in the early hours of the morning, the time just before dawn, when they forced out of their beds to begin the work day. Guard Olson loved his work, and he owed everything he had to the Trinity. Five years ago an ordinary human like him would live in fear of these cockroaches, the so called meta-humans, but thanks to the Trinity and their armies of Dawnbringers, most of the meta-human population was now locked up in these very camps all over the worlds, strictly forbidden to ever use their powers again. The three New Gods of the New World – The Trinity, he had never met them, but he still offered up his prayers to them every night, when he left the Camp. " _I see you have slept well Inmate 34005, get ready breakfast is in 10_ ". He smiled when he passed on to the next cell, it was very clear, that this inmate had had another very rough night.

Inmate 34005 had never liked any of the guards, they were power hungry scared human, who loved nothing more than to torment those beneath them. The only thing that stopped him from lashing back at Olson, was the fear of getting electrocuted by the two in one power damper and chock collar, all the inmates always wore around their necks. He did not even remember what powers he had possessed before. " _The Trinity must really be insane if they think 13 years old meta-humans can post any threat to them_ ", he muttered to himself only loud enough for him and no other to hear.

His mind were filled with images from last nights dream. He keep dreaming about a man, not some ordinary man, but a man who could run as fast as light itself. He had some weird feeling he knew this man from somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried it was not possible for him to figure out, who the running man was. But not only did he dream of unknowns speedsters, the dream would change and he would watch himself in bed in a storming night, and see a lightning golden and white hit through his cell walls and hit him over and over again, but never ever leaving him with a single star. The worst thing about the dream was the woman, he never saw her, but he could hear her call out to him, with a voice so sad and full of despair like it was carried on by years and years of pain. She would keep saying the same thing over and over again, and he would always fail to do her bidding, because he could never remember his names, not even when her voice turned into more and more pain like she was been tortured.

" _Out of your cells Maggots_ ", Olson must had finished his patrol. With great agony 34005 manage to get on his feet's and move to join the growing line of inmates, who was heading to the breakfast hall. The line was shorter today than usually, and that only meant one thing. Some of the Inmates had died tonight. They were around 400 inmates in "Rouge section 1", 34005 knew most of them by their numbers, but only a few of them would he call friends. The guards told them, they were only a few out of thousands of inmates, but since they were marked as the most dangerous, they would never get to meet any of the other inmates.

His eyes felt upon the inmate in front of him. " _Rough night 40062_ " the answer was clear to see. 40062 however did not let her injuries take away her beautiful smile. She was an 19 year old small brown-haired girl with eyes as blue as the sea but cold as ice. " _Nothing worse than the usual 34005_ ". They allowed themselves a moment to silently enjoy each others smiles and warm. 34005 and 40062 had been cell neighbors for over 4 years, and they had stayed together since the very first day. " _Hey lovebirds, don't let the guards see you like that_ ". The voice came from behind them, and it belonged to inmate 66240, another of their friends. 66240 stood out in appearance as well as in behavior, and he was the inmate, who had the most rough time in the camp. 66240 had arrived last year, and the rumors said, that he had been a part of the little Resistance Force, which still fought against the Trinity. 66240 had no memory of any of that of cause, however the doctors had still not managed to break his willful spirit, and that had earned him more beatings than any other inmate. His green skin, which no one could explain, did not help him either. 40062 groaned and send him the finger. " _We are not lovers Greenie, you know that_ ". Greenie was the nickname they had gave him. " _Cool down Frost, I am only joking_ ".

Their little chatter was broken off by the guards ordering them to march forward. 34005 had not seen the joke, Greenie knew love was forbidden to the inmates. Even through, he knew that if he and Frost had been allowed to feel love, they would surly have been lovers in another life, maybe even married. But such thought were highly forbidden and intercourse between inmates was a death sentence, no matter how serious.

They did not dare to speak during the so called breakfast, which in truth was nothing more than a hard piece of bread with some butter and ham. They were fed three times during the day, but they would only get enough to barely survive during the workhours in the mines. The mines was a labyrinth of craters and tunnels underneath the former Central City. Most of them were discovered after "The Great War" that nearly destroyed the city around ten years ago. The Trinity had discovered a vast amount of natural sources under the cities, and the camp was built just over the richest of the mines.

" _Lets go before they find a reason to punish us for eating too slow or something_ ", the others nodded and they headed down to another day in hell. The Mines was not for the weak, and if they were late it would mean a much longer workday for them.

 _ **FLASH FLASH FLASH FLASH**_

 **Central City 2016 – The night of the Speedforce Storm**

They had done it. Savitar was defeated and would never again haunt them, and the most important thing, they had managed to save Iris. Barry smiled as they sat on their couch in the small apartment, they only had shared for a couple of months. They could not keep their eyes apart, and after a little silence they both began to laugh. " _Stop it Barry_ ", Iris did not sound convincing, but Barry knew they should not be laughing after all that had happened. " _HR would have told us to laugh and have fun, that was who he was_ ". Iris smile fell a little " _I still cannot believe, what he did for me.. for us_ ". She felt like she should not be here, why should she be allowed to survive? She even felt bad about the box, which she had hided away under their bed, with all the wedding invitations. Barry saw the look in his fiancé's eyes, and he knew she was feeling guilty. " _Hey babe, don't worry, HR chose this himself. He died a her_ o". Barry himself felt he was the guilty one, HR would be just another name to put on the growing list of people, who had sacrificed themselves for this city and the Flash.

Suddenly a loud boom could be heard all over the city. The very ground beneath them was shaking, and they both jumped to their feet's. The ground, building and everything around them was shaking and rumbling, the windows cracked and broke in thousands of pieces, while the lights was turning on and off and on the verse to broke. None of them truly knew, what the hell was going on. " _Central City never has had an Earthquake before_ ". Barry knew she was right, but this did not feel like an Earthquake, this was something far worse.

Through the broken windows they saw the black night sky turn into a sea of couleurs, before the skies erupted in an inferno of lightning. Red, white, green and purple lightnings shut out of the skies and hit everything on the ground and the surrounding buildings. Barry saw people running around scared on the streets trying to get to cover. Iris had already grabbed her coat, and he picked her up in his arms. " _We have to get to Star Labs right now_ ". He ran as fast as he could through the chaotic streets, never noticing that the lightnings completely avoided both him and Iris.

The two of them arrived in Star Labs cold and exhausted from the rain a short moment later. Cisco and Caitlyn was running around from the few working computers, muttering and arguing about the cause of the storm. Wells and Jessie stood by on the sideline and offered helpful advices, they all looked tired and exhausted from the last few days. Star Labs too had been messed up by the Earthquake and everything was laying around broken or in disorder.

" _This is no ordinary storm, looks at those readings, nothing can truly create so much power_ ", Cisco turned the half broken computer around so the rest of them could see it. It showed that the eye of the storm was right above them, but Cisco was right, this was no ordinary storm. " _Yes, where is one thing that can create that much power_ ". The others turned around and starred confused at Jay, who had just entered the room, heavy wet from the rain outside but also unharmed. Barry locked eyes with him, and he soon realized, what Jay meant. " _The SpeedForce Prison… We broke it, when we freed you_ ". Jay nodded, and looked around the room. Cisco, with the face of a man of a science, quickly ran through all the information, they had on the Speedforce Prison. " _I think we had to give it a prisoner to stop the storm_ ". The room went quiet for a moment, every one on the team was thinking the same thing. Barry knew what must be done, he was the one, who had caused all of this. " _I will do it. All of this is my fault guys_ ". Iris nearly choked and needed to caught and breath deeply in. " _No Barry.. You cant leave, Central City needs you_ ". Joe stood silently from the other side of the room, he shared his daughter view on the situation, but who would take Barry's place instead. " _Son. Iris is right, were must be another way to shut this down_ ". He stared beggingly at the other scientist in the room, with so many great minds in one room someone must be able to come up with another idea.

Jay, as the oldest and most experienced of them all, knew the answer, he had seen all of this before, and he knew, that there was only one way to stop it. " _Joe.. I am sorry, but I have seen this before on my own Earth. It is a long story, but trust me, things will only get worse, if we don't fix it_ ". He had truly hoped, he would never get to experience anything of this sort again, but that was the curse of an old man. History would always repeat itself.

These was the times when Barry wished, that he was never struck by that lightning bolt. The gift he had been giving that night had now turned into a curse. Creating Flashpoint was an selfish act, and Barry knew that he had to carry the guilt and the consequences for the rest of his life. Now the time had come for him to pay for his selfishness and crimes, and no one would be allowed to take his place in whatever a hell that was waiting for him. " _I will take the place, it is my fault all of this happened, and no other person shall ever pay for my crimes again_ ".

Before the team had time to answer him the whole room blasted open in light, and a breach opened in the middle of the room. The Speedforce was here to take its prisoner with it. " _Guys where is someone coming out of it_ ". Jessie was right, a woman stepped out of the breach. Barry did not recognize her at first, but at the cries from both Joe and Iris, he knew exactly who it was, and now his stomach turned into fear, when he realized, that he was not the one meant to be taken away.

Iris knew what was going to happen now. The appearance of her mother could only mean one thing, she was the one who needed to go into the Speedforce. Her mother looked at her with kind eyes and a warm smile. " _Hello my sweet daughter. I hope you are ready_ ". Iris was ready, this was the only chance she had to redeem herself. She was the one Savitar should have killed. Barry stepped in front of her, he had a fierce and yet scarred look on his face. " _Iris this cant be. You are meant to stay here. I am the one who should be punished…_ ". Iris did not allow him to say anymore, but stopped him by giving him a long last kiss. The Speedforce when spoke again, this time to Barry. She explained what Iris already knew, but what Barry still had to realize. " _Your run is not over Flash, the world still needs you. Iris was not meant to survive, and now destiny will have its cause_ ".

The rest of the team starred vividly at the scene, non of them dared to speak, none of them truly knew what to say. Jay was the only one who had foreseen this, he remembered, when the Speedforce had come and taken his own wife away. It had hurt him more than anything ever had, but in the end it had been for the better. He went to support Barry, as they all saw Iris disappear into the Speedforce hand in hand with her mother….

 _ **Flash Flash Flash Flash**_

 **Prisoner Camp "Rouge" 2045 – The Courtroom**

None of them knew, why they were been dragged out of the mines and to the Courtroom, they had to their knowledge not done anything wrong or broken any of the rules. They should have stayed in the mines for at least two more hours according to the daily schedule. Inmates 34005, 66240, 40062 and two newcomers – 33312 and 90992 – was been led through the mines to the doctors office by a large number of guards, led by the camp leader herself, the feared Chief General Anastasia Wilson, descendant of the great Slade Wilson Deathstroke. A meeting with her normally only meant one thing, you were sentenced to death.

They arrived a short time later, the Courtroom was an true copy of any other courts, but instead of benches for the tried persons, where were electric chairs. These was to insure the Inmates was kept in pain and anguish under their trials. 34005 could already feel the burning pain, when he was strapped down in the last chair to the left. The other fives were also placed, and by the look on their faces, they also feared the coming pain. What the hell was going on, why were they here?

The Chief General entered the room, so she was to be their judge, carrying some kind of computer device. The device was plotted on to the fives of them chairs, and she turned them of by the click on a remote. 34005 had expected pain or drugs, but nothing seen to happen for a long time. " _Sit still and let the computer works, if the five of you are lucky you get out of here alive_ ". The General did not tell them, what would happen if they were unlucky, but they had no doubt on that end.

The computer sprang to life, and a female voice began to speak.

" _Inmates true names and registers complete. All are a 100 % match on the "Blacklist". Alerting the Trinity to your location – remain calm and await further instructions._

 _Inmate 66240 – registered Andrew Garfield – Metahuman – descendant of Teen Titans member Beastboy - to be executed on site._

 _Inmate 40062 – registered Emma Frost – Metahuman – Time traveler from 2018 – highly dangerous – twinsister to Kathrine Frost from 2018 - to be executed on site._

 _Inmate 33312 – registered Alfred Wayne – Non metahuman – Known Son of Former Justice Leagues Members – Former Robin - to be executed on site._

 _Inmate 90992 – Harrison Ramon – Metahuman – Highly dangerous - to be executed on site._

 _Inmate 34005 – Name forbidden to speak – Speedster – Former Godspeed – to be executed on site"_

The computer shut off as quickly as it had turned on, and the five inmates where unplugged from the device. What had just happened, for some reason the five of them had just been give the one thing all inmates had been searching for, their names. At least the others had, 34005 or Godspeed, had only learned he was a speedster. Who was he, and why was his name forbidden to be mentioned? And now they were all going to die, because of who they once were?

" _Well well well, seems like we finally caught the rest of the Blacklist targets_ ". The General activated another remote, and she saw, how the electric chairs sprang to life. She truly enjoyed the screams and tears coming from the five in front of her. This was one of the greatest benefits of her job. She walked closer to the girl, Frost a metahuman they had searched for over the years, and enjoyed how the once fierce and strong girl was now lying on the ground beneath her. " _Believe me dears, this is only the beginning of your torments_ ". Her father had taught her never to taunt her enemies too much, but right now she would take that advice and stick it far up in his arse, if he was still alive. The Wilson family could do what they wanted to, they were now one of the most powerful families in the entire world, and she was proud to call herself the head of the house.

One of her officers entered the room, he looked weary, and she knew before he spoke, what news, he brought. " _Mam, they are coming. The Trinity is here in less than a minute_ ". This would be the greatest moment in her career. In a short time she would finish her fathers and grandfathers work, she would offer up the most dangerous metahumans to the Trinity, and after that she would be allowed to slowly and publicly kill all of them. No sooner than a half minutes three lightning bolts entered the room. Quickly she felt down on a knee, normally she would bow to no one, but everyone bowed to the Trinity, even her.

Godspeed was laying flat on the ground, the pain so terrible stopping him from moving at all. The pain stopped after what felt like hours, and two strong hands forced him back in the chair. The Trinity had arrived just a moment before, and he felt how all hope of getting out alive, washed away from him. The Trinity was up to now some urban legend. The Inmates had never seen them, and some thought they did not exist. Goodspeed now realized they where much more than a legend. The Trinity was three speedster, they were suited in armor like heavy suits from top to bottom, and all human signs of them was hidden. The only thing one could make out of the armors was that one of them was a female while the other two were men. The crowns on their heads shined a golden bright light that filled the room. The one dressed in blue armor spoke to the general, and his voice was modified and not at all human. " _ **Well done Chief General. You have served your country very well**_ ". The General bowed deeper, and Godspeed could not hear the words she spoke, but he could see how proud she was of herself.

The female speedster, Trinity Red, however did not care about neither the general or the four other inmates. She stood right in front of him, and he could feel the cold and hatred from her. " _ **Oh, how long we have waited for this. Finally the last member of the Flash Family is right in front of us**_ ". Goodspeed had of cause heard of the Flash. It was said that he had been a former hero, and the only one, who had been close to kill the Trinity but yet failed. " _I don't know, what you are talking about. We have never done you any harm_ ". He had hoped he could plead his cause, but his word had just angered the red speedster. A maniac laugh escaped from her, and she raised her hand in front of his chest. It was vibrating dangerous fast, and he had no doubt, she could kill him right here and now. " _ **oh, if you slimy little worm only knew your own backstory. I would love to kill you. How I wish I had not killed your father, so he could have lived to see this day**_ ". She controlled herself and stopped her hand merely a few inches from his heart, she turned around and faced the general and the other. The third member, whom had been silence so far, spoke for the first time. " _ **We want them all death by tonight. Put them in front of a firing squad and make sure it is very public**_ **".**

And as fast as they had arrived the Golden and The Blue Trinity disappeared in a flash of lightning. The female speedster however remained back. She walked up and down the line of chairs and watched them all with great contempt. She stopped again in front of him, and his heart began to pump with fear in his chest. She raised her hand and placed a finger a few inches away from his right eye. Again the maniac laugh and when some final words, before his eyes melted in agonizing pain, as a single spark of lightning flew out from her fingertip and ran through his eye. " _ **I cant kill you, but I will have some fun, let me take that eye from you – an eye for an eye as they say**_ ".

They were all carried away. None of them even tried to resist, they were to beaten and powerless to even raise their heads. They now knew they only had a few hours back in this life, and they could only hope for a quick and painless ending…

 **Next time on the Flash.**

 **Chapter 2: Weddings and executions**

In 2018 Barry prepares for his big day. After defeating Devoe and saving the world yet again, he is finally ready to marry the love of his life, while in 2045 five inmates prepare to meet the firing squad.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Well here you have it. The beginning of a long and dark story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you are ready for more. I will answer a couple of things, and I will also leave some for you to guess.

The Trinity's suits are replicas of Savitars. They are not connected to Savitar in any other way, but I really loved the way his suit looked, so I kept it going. Godspeed in this story IS NOT August Heart, he is much more related to the flash family in this story, and most important thing to know, he is not a villain. And no, Godspeed is only a villain for a short time in the Rebirth comics. Now he is a anti-hero and a confirmed member of the Flash Family. Emma Frost is not related to Caitlyn Snow, Alfred Wayne is however a descendant of Batman, and yes I killed of Iris for good. I never liked Iris on the show, and I wish they killed her of long ago. However, she is perfect in the comics, so in honor of comic Iris West here is the hero death, she deserves.

If you liked the story feel free to leave a review, I would love to hear both good and bad. Plus if anyone want to be my beta-reader please send me a PM.

Until next time have a great life and stay safe


End file.
